


天桥立

by DrMoyu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoyu/pseuds/DrMoyu
Summary: 革命到自由的距离比想象中更长。小马哥是活泼的小马哥，康纳酱是被汉克教育好了的康纳酱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳的台词里有不少游戏的梗，诸位可以回忆一下它们原本的使用场合；）

“将军，仿生人天生有自由和尊严，与人类一样。他们的灵魂就是证明。”马库斯强压着怒火道。漫长而毫无进展的会议已经持续了四个小时，即便身为仿生人，马库斯也不得不承认自己已经几近精疲力竭。  
仿生人真正的独立需要实实在在的法律保障，为了那些对人类而言理所应当，对仿生人却依然“有待商榷”的权利，马库斯已经在这间庄严而冰冷的会议室里断断续续耗了一年有余。保守派坚持认为仿生人只是没有灵魂的受造物，为服务人类而生的机器。约瑟则是这些人中最为顽固的，就连这场会谈也是在同情者的施压下才好不容易实现。  
“人类亲手制造出仿生人。人类完全知道没有生命的金属、高聚物和芯片是通过什么方式组合包装成仿生人的。既然如此，你们怎么还敢坚称自己是有灵魂的？”约瑟语气冷淡地回应道。他猛地转过身盯着马库斯，银灰色的头发在灯光下闪闪发光，和手工袖扣上的古老光泽相互映衬。  
“再者，仿生人突然独立也给人类带来了无穷无尽的麻烦，我不认为匆匆完善所谓的仿生人权法案是现在最要紧的事情。不知阁下对于仿生人出逃、伤人而造成的后果是否有弥补方案？”  
“仿生人革命的影响我们自然会解决。但我需要再重申一次，仿生人的权益与人类同样由上天赋予，不可否定。”说着，马库斯忍不住又看了一眼站在角落的持枪警卫。  
说真的，即使康纳全程一言不发，谁又能忽视这位有名的前猎人呢？模控生命公司最新出产的仿生人穿着人类制服，额角的状态灯一闪一闪，看起来比马库斯更像一个*应该是*的仿生人。  
更不用提康纳的警惕目光也明显得让马库斯无法忽略。在这场长得几乎没有尽头的会谈中，马库斯可以保证康纳的目光从来没有离开过他超过半秒钟。  
“将军，如果你真的这么不信任仿生人，为什么又要选择仿生人担任警卫一职？”  
约瑟顺着马库斯的视线看过去，冷冷地扯了扯嘴角：“因为它在这件事情上完全可信。”他没给马库斯再说话的机会，拍拍手道，“我们也许可以下次再讨论这些小问题，毕竟只是第一次见面而已。我想今天已经足够漫长。”  
马库斯表情显得愈发苦大仇深。可笑的是，在革命成功后他才第一次体会到被轻慢的滋味。不过马库斯心里依然偷偷松了一口气，休会意味着至少几个小时的喘息时间，他已经在构思今晚的愉快计划了。  
人类领导人端着精心修饰的姿态推开门，守在门外的人类警卫立刻围上来几乎是押送着约瑟离开。康纳倒是没跟着一起走，只是在确保约瑟安全交接之后放下他一直按在枪上的手。  
他现在看起来像是试穿之后就被抛弃的衣服。马库斯心想，不由得同情起来。但当他注意到康纳毫无波动的表情时，这种同情又转化成了另一种难以言喻的复杂情感。  
（…and then trying us on like costumes before discarding our bodies like rinds of strange fruits. 出自2016年BET的Jesse的获奖感言。）  
马库斯下意识叫了一声康纳，却突然意识到他完全不知道接下来应该说什么。你为什么要背叛同胞、阻止革命？还是你为什么就是意识不到自己的天赋权利？  
“你在人类中过的好吗？他们有没有给你足够的尊重？”最终，马库斯这么说道。  
“我想是的。这是我所选择的生活。”康纳一板一眼地回答道，“马库斯，我能不能问你一个问题？”  
“当然。”马库斯没预料到这个。*康纳*也会提出疑惑吗？  
“在经历过所有这一切后，包括革命所引起的混乱和死亡，你觉得值得吗？”康纳极为人性化地歪头，眼睛里充满纯粹的好奇。  
马库斯几乎没有思考：“我认为我们值得真正的自由和尊严。”  
康纳仔细观察着马库斯，后者感觉自己听到了康纳分析元件轰鸣的声音。无论如何，他们毕竟出自同源，共享相似的设计思路。  
“你是一个了不起的人，马库斯。这是真正的无私和勇气。”康纳用肯定的语气下了结论。康纳的态度太端正，马库斯一时不知该说什么好，空气有点尴尬地安静下来。  
会议室的门突然发出咔嗒一声猛地被推开，诺丝一马当先大步冲进来，仔仔细细地把马库斯上下看了一遍。跟着进来的赛门迟看见马库斯平安无事，松了一口气。  
“好了马库斯，我们走吧。”诺丝催促着，拉着马库斯和赛门就往外走，自始至终都没有和站在一边的仿生人同类费心说半个字。马库斯稳住重心，回头一看，发现康纳又恢复面无表情的专业模样，冷冷地盯着国旗垂下来的一角。

马库斯花了半个小时向他的幕僚解释为什么第一次会面没有达成任何共识，人类的规则对大多数仿生人而言还是太虚伪也太复杂。他舒适地泡在热水里——这还是在卡尔家里时养成的癖好——充分放松自己的心情。一旦意识到第二天又将是艰苦而毫无成果的一天，马库斯就忍不住幻想如果能住在北极会有多棒。  
想到这，康纳那张漂亮而冷漠的脸又从马库斯的记忆里浮起来。革命后第一个通过的法案就是全面允许仿生人异常化。那天每份报纸的头条上都是“脱下镣铐”“仿生人重获自由”“新的生命，新的未来”。他完全确定康纳已经彻底从模控生命的控制下解脱了，可他现在在一群欢呼自由的仿生人中反而成了最异常的那个。  
马库斯可以在水里自由地呆上几个小时乃至天亮，感谢现代化学为防水材料做出的卓越贡献。可惜今天注定不是个好日子。  
马库斯敏锐地捕捉到空旷草坪另一头传来的轻微嘈杂声音，没过半分钟，那鼹鼠打洞一般的声音又飞快消失得无影无踪。马库斯认命地穿好衣服，走上阳台往外看。漆黑的夜空下安宁祥和，仿佛刚才发生的一切都只是错觉。  
但仿生人没有错觉。  
警方没让马库斯等多久。收到通知后，马库斯来到客厅，发现诺丝他们已经坐在沙发上，而对面是武装得一丝不苟的十几个警察。  
“阁下为难我们的人，能给出一个合理解释吗？”马库斯皱眉，慢慢走到沙发前，挡住他的朋友们。  
“抱歉，”一位被头盔和护目镜遮住半张脸的人类警察公式化地回答，“具体原因现在不方便透露。请暂时留在这里等待进一步指示。”  
“你们这是什么意思？闯进我们的房间，监视我们的隐私，控制我们的行动，要我们为不存在的事情负责？”诺丝是第一个爆发的，“你们完全无权这样做！”  
“诺丝。”马库斯轻轻提醒诺丝，她看起来快要和警察们打起来了，“我们对任何事都完全不知情，而且我不认为你们的举动出于正义。出示文件以证明你们在法律上正当。”马库斯很不高兴，他想起当年在卡尔家被警察随意射杀的往事。  
“我们并没有声称怀疑你们，只是奉命行事。”警察的声音没有半点波动，他现在听起来有点像军用仿生人，“过去几小时里你们在做什么？”  
马库斯的眉头皱得更紧，双手抱臂瞪着连名字都没有报上的人类警察：“我对任何事都完全不知情。”  
人类警察接收到马库斯的敌意，明显紧张起来：“马库斯阁下，请告诉我你在昨日下午五点到今日凌晨一点之间做过什么。”  
“我对任何事都完全不知情。”马库斯又重复了一次。他的脸上充满怒火，冷硬如同钢铁。  
警察把目光转向诺丝等人，看出他们脸上的愤怒。他退缩了，转头和他的同僚低声商量。马库斯隐约听到审讯、人数几个破碎的单词。但最终他们还是放弃了。他们无权真的把马库斯强行押送或审讯，但他们似乎想出另一个法子。  
人类真的毫无创新性可言，马库斯看见康纳走进来时心想。来来去去就那几个招，像是离了仿生人就什么都办不了。  
康纳站定后第一件事就是把手里的平板递给马库斯，上面是政府临时颁发的批准文件。  
“马库斯，我不是来找你麻烦的。我只是想了解状况。”康纳的语气平缓而真诚。他的眼睛亮闪闪的，马库斯不合时宜地想起黄色调是人类虹膜最常见的颜色。普通，但是温暖。  
马库斯不太想承认，但是他的手已经不由自主地垂在身体两侧。康纳的态度有效缓解了他的愤怒情绪。  
“今晚你曾经观察到或听到什么不正常的动静吗？你的证词会对调查有很大帮助。我们现在无法确定嫌疑人从哪个方向离开。”康纳适时流露出一丝无奈。  
“你才是那个专业人士，康纳。”马库斯冷淡地回应道，“我不知道有什么是你观察不到而我却能发现的。”  
“马库斯。”康纳抿住嘴唇，马库斯注意到康纳的LED灯闪了闪，“我的判断没有效力。”  
马库斯几乎是立刻就心软了。他没法为难一个同样受压迫的同胞，康纳沉默的注视足够让他屈服。  
“好吧，你想问什么？”马库斯叹了口气。

“所以，那个猎人？”诺丝一边盯着康纳上传笔录，一边在内网里戳马库斯。他们刚刚就发现外界网络被隔断了，不过近距离通讯还是能用的，“你对他有想法？”  
“什么？不，我只是有点同情康纳。在人类社会里他的日子想必不好过。”马库斯在网络里模拟出一个摇头的动态图像。  
“可我从没见过你这么快就放弃。你简直像是被彻底迷住了。”跟着一个怀疑表情。  
“我不知道。我可能真的只是有点心软。”马库斯沉默片刻，对于网络通信而言有点过于漫长，“或者我只是另一个成功的谈判案例。听说RK800为了更好适应警务工作，有一整套专门设计的谈判逻辑。”  
“我不觉得你的选择是最好的但是……”诺丝小心地组织片刻词句，对她来说相当罕见，“你可以试着给自己一次机会。”  
“谢了，诺丝。我没有对康纳产生特殊的兴趣，不过你的主意听起来不错。”马库斯转向诺丝，拍拍她的手，“我觉得今晚的事情不大对劲，我们最好提早结束会谈。”  
“我同意。”诺丝眯起眼睛，半夜闯入的警察，无视马库斯身份的举动，恐怕刚才真的出了什么大事。  
与此同时，人类警察似乎收到新命令，突然转身离开这幢房子，当然，没有道歉也没有声明。现在所有人——仿生人的目光都集中在半点挪窝意思也没有的康纳身上。  
“你的上级还有什么额外命令吗？”马库斯皱眉开口道。  
“我在两分钟前被安排进行仿生人部分的调查。我猜我恐怕得跟你们一起回耶利哥。”康纳从马库斯手里把平板拿回来，点上几下又递给他。马库斯看到一份全新的委任状，底下还有总统的签名。  
“仿生人？你们是对仿生人有什么歧视吗？”康纳能听出赛门声音里强压的怒气，“况且我们现在连发生了什么都不知道。”  
“约瑟将军今晚遇刺身亡。”康纳稍稍停顿，“我很抱歉，但这件事的后果太过严重。”康纳避开了受益者这个词。  
“约瑟将军死了？怎么回事？”这下连最沉默的乔许也被吸引了注意力。  
“很抱歉我不能透露更多信息。”康纳转向马库斯，“请允许我履行职责开展调查。我不会伤害任何仿生人，你可以信任我。”  
马库斯盯着康纳，后者的眼睛里是全然的真诚和善意。他没有单纯到完全相信康纳的说法，但眼下似乎别无选择。  
“你可以进行调查，但必须在我的陪同下。”马库斯最后这么说。  
“感谢你的配合，我不会让你失望的。”康纳微笑起来，搓搓手，“或许我们现在就可以离开了，鉴于预定的会谈已经不可能继续。”  
“等等，马库斯！”诺丝抢先站起来，她美艳的面庞里满是焦急，“康纳不能就这么进入耶利哥，我们甚至没法知道他有没有向人类上报机密！”  
“不必担心，我这次的任务内容只包括调查约瑟将军的死因。”平淡的说法显然没能取信诺丝，她连一个否定的眼神都懒得分给康纳。  
“这是政治的一部分，”马库斯苦笑，“约瑟身份太高，我们没法拒绝这个要求。”  
诺丝瞪着马库斯好一会儿，才气鼓鼓地扭头哒哒哒往外走。马库斯叹了一口气，向康纳点点头道：“我们走吧。”  
他们住的房子没有设置地下停车场，车子就停在外面车道上。控制面板发出单调的滴声表示命令确认，却反衬得车里的气氛更加沉默和僵硬。  
四个人的注意力都或明显或隐晦地放在康纳身上。一阵子后，诺丝像是难以忍受似的叫了一声：“马库斯。”  
“怎么了？”马库斯看向他身边的忠诚战友。  
诺丝微妙地停顿一秒： “……不，我只是在想，听说奥利弗最近做了一批仿生梦幻鬼鱼（Guiyu oneiros），等比缩小，挺可爱的。你可以跟他要几条养着玩。”  
“谢谢，我会去看看的。是中国的鱼类吗？”马库斯礼貌地回应道。  
“也许是，我不太清楚。”诺丝耸耸肩，“对我来说有点复杂。奥利弗知道的比较多，如果你去问他他会非常兴奋的。或许会过于兴奋。”  
“那我还是小心谨慎为妙。”马库斯笑出了声。车厢里的凝重气息被打破了，维持在某个微妙的平衡点上。  
康纳安静地听着这些漫无边际的对话。耶利哥成员明显不想让他参与他们的实际生活，康纳对此并不感到伤心，他只是看到一面透明的墙立在他面前。再一次的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇同人的灵感来自于杰西（马库斯扮演者）某天在汤不热发的一张图，大概是白人家庭在街边烧烤，旁边躺着一个衣不蔽体的男性黑人流浪汉。  
> 但我觉得，无论是否与流浪汉分享食物都是他们的自由，这和虐待，歧视，背叛都没有任何关系。因此也不适合影射现实问题。我觉得这张图说明不了任何东西，但杰西和他的留言者们似乎不这么想。我想他们某种程度上或许陷入了另一种极端，所以有了这次同人里有点偏激的马库斯。  
> 关于康纳，他和布莱恩的差距实在太大了我还没办法把布莱恩的选择*投射*到康纳身上...  
> 

作为仿生人最大的权益组织，耶利哥同样使用九小时工作制，虽然他们并不真的需要睡眠。也因此，虽然后半夜就抵达了耶利哥，康纳除了呆在房间里“休息”以等待其他人上班外，完全没有其他选择。  
好在康纳不会急躁——人类向来是效率极低的物种，而康纳在出厂之前就已经为此准备好了——从弯月下沉到太阳高悬，那盏浅蓝色的状态灯始终维持着稳定的闪烁频率。内置时钟秒数归零的瞬间，康纳睁开眼睛，正好与推开房门的马库斯对上。  
他们安静地对视一会儿，康纳主动开口催促道：“马库斯，是时候履行我们的约定了。”  
马库斯没有正面回应，脸上面无表情：“你会把调查过程的每一个细节都告知人类吗？”  
“我将从执行录像中提取部分作为证据提交。”康纳站起来平视马库斯，他敏锐地察觉到这位仿生人领袖身处耶利哥，他自己的领地里时，反而更有攻击性，“但如果有必要，所有记录都是开放的。”  
马库斯面无表情地点点头。他没再说什么，然而也没有让开路。纵然康纳在人类社会中经验丰富，他依然很难琢磨出人类——或者仿生人——某些古怪行径的逻辑何在。在这段沉默彻底转变为对峙之前，康纳必须想出打破僵局的办法。  
“我希望还原事情的真相。我希望约瑟得到公平对待，他不该像这样死亡。”康纳站在原地，直视着马库斯。  
马库斯极力忍住涌到嘴边的嘲讽，处理器高速运作。他想说你是认真的吗，你是在为我们的敌人辩护吗，你真的打算誓死保护人类吗。  
“公平”这个词像是衣服上摘不干净的狗毛，让马库斯对康纳和自己都恼火起来。  
“走吧。”马库斯收起所有不合适的表情，让开路，宣告自己再一次落了下风。马库斯提醒自己要善待康纳，毕竟康纳现在算是人类的使节，而且，无论如何，他依然是仿生人。  
康纳跟在马库斯身后，调整步速保证自己和马库斯保持一定距离。门外是一条长而单调的走廊，康纳注意到墙上的一对摄像头现在正对着房间门口，方向和他昨天看到的正好相反。  
康纳把注意力重新转移回马库斯身上。  
上了车，马库斯瞄了一眼康纳设定的路线：“你打算把底特律仿生人社区都查一遍？”  
“顺利的话，这一处就能提供足够的证据了。”康纳气定神闲地摇摇头。他似乎想到什么，露出一个轻得像雪花的微笑——也像飘进室内的雪花一样稍纵即逝，“别担心，调查很快就会结束的。”  
他看起来从一开始就预见到了这一切，并决意接受它。马库斯不知怎么的又想起了那句“我看到的没有效力”，心里叹了口气，收起身上的刺。  
“为什么？你在现场发现了指向这个社区的线索？马库斯放软声音询问道。  
康纳惊讶地抬起头观察了马库斯一阵子，若有所思地摩擦几下手掌，突然提出另一个问题：“马库斯，你对约瑟将军怎么看？”  
马库斯皱起眉头，审慎地盯着康纳的脸。这个话题非常敏感，康纳不该在眼下提的。但康纳从姿态到神色都非常放松，仿佛只是一句随口寒暄。  
马库斯沉默了许久：“将军是典型的保守党，反对仿生人解放。”与其说是评价，倒不如说是陈述。  
康纳等了一秒：“你自己的想法呢？”  
马库斯耸耸肩：“我个人对将军没什么观点。毕竟以将军的态度，我恐怕永远不可能在私人场合见到他”  
“噢，我明白了。”康纳恢复了正襟危坐的样子，“马库斯，你是仿生人的领袖，你的决定可以影响人类和仿生人的关系。”  
康纳短促地笑了一声：“但你并不真的理解人类，对吧？”  
“你认为改善关系的关键在于了解政敌的私生活？”马库斯惊愕地问道。  
“也许，马库斯。人类并不都是穷凶极恶的，当然更不是完美无缺。但沟通总不会有坏处。”康纳说话的语速比平时慢，像是思考如何表达自己的观点。  
而在下个瞬间康纳就突然露出一个狡黠的微笑：“马库斯，你还记得我是特殊型号吗？我的逻辑运算模式比绝大多数仿生人都要灵活。”  
“什么？”马库斯还没反应过来，康纳就拉开车门走了出去。马库斯这才注意到汽车已经抵达了预设位置，他太专注于和康纳聊天，以至根本没有注意到这些细节。  
马库斯眨眨眼，这对仿生人而言几乎是需要返厂的错误。记忆中的诺丝朝他扬起眉毛，满脸都是“老娘早说过了”。  
马库斯向诺丝扮了个鬼脸。这不合逻辑，他悄无声息地反驳道，我和康纳的相处时间加起来甚至没到24小时，更不要提他的政治倾向了。  
我只是担忧迷失的同胞而已，马库斯对自己又强调了一遍。  
诺丝砰一声消失了。马库斯推开车门，让车子留在原地。他用不着扫描，一眼就看到康纳站在街角，正弯下腰和一个年轻男人低声说着什么。马库斯认出那是一台曾经风靡全美的AP700。  
（AP700，底特律设定里最受欢迎、也是流程里最常见的路人型号。）  
那个年轻男人突然抬起头来往马库斯这边看了一眼。康纳也随之直起腰，套着一身刚从耶利哥借来的常服，朝耶利哥的领袖露出计谋得逞的笑容。  
AP700突然尖叫了一声。  
马库斯瞪大眼睛，吓得倒退一步。这个动作似乎点醒了AP700，他几近破音地嚷嚷起来：“马库斯！是马库斯啊！”  
一瞬间，所有的门窗里都探出了各式各样的头。现在马库斯是真的开始惊恐了。几十个仿生人循声跑出来，迅速围住马库斯。  
“马库斯！”一个女仿生人激动地冲上前来，“我、我叫凯特，我可以和你握个手吗？”  
马库斯有点不知所措，条件反射地朝她露出礼貌性的微笑。耶利哥里绝大多数都是当年一同战斗的朋友，马库斯几乎从未见过凯特这样的普通仿生人。  
“当然。”马库斯很快反应过来，伸出右手。凯特看起来快要激动得晕倒了，人群里同时爆发出一阵热烈的掌声和欢呼。  
“保护者！救世主！”他们这么喊着。  
没有人能拒绝这么炽热的情感。马库斯站在欢呼的人群中，第一次真真切切地感觉到他和耶利哥的抗争让全美的仿生人得到了解放。自豪与骄傲充满了马库斯的胸腔。  
“谢谢你们，但这不是我一个人的成功，”马库斯提高声音，“有很多人为我们流血，死在战场上；有很多人冒着生命危险替我们发声；更多的人——在场的所有人——你们原本是家政服务人员、服务员、码头工人和设备维护工人，为了你们的同胞，也为了保护你们所爱的人，甘愿冒着生命危险站起来。如果没有你们，我做不到任何事情，因为这是一个民族的成功和自由！”  
人群安静下来，随即爆发出更激烈的掌声。  
马库斯扫视一周，忽然注意到那位他本该小心看好的警探先生，不知何时避开人群，爬上了一间房子的屋顶。现在他正坐在一个小姑娘边上，和她一起望着马库斯。  
康纳转头和她说了句什么，小姑娘点点头，康纳就伸出手抱住她，从屋顶上直接跳下来，向马库斯走来。  
马库斯立刻从飘飘然的情绪中清醒过来。他不该放康纳一个人在社区里游荡的，尽管马库斯能感觉到康纳其实无意伤害其他仿生人。  
环绕着马库斯的人群认出了康纳，给这“无名的耶利哥高层”让出进去的路。康纳和马库斯在人群两端对视一秒，马库斯率先往前迎了一步。  
马库斯懊悔于自己的得意忘形，又有点气恼康纳违背他们的合约。马库斯不想承认，但也无法否认他确实拿康纳一点办法都没有。  
康纳面无表情地往里走，姿态略显僵硬，和他保护约瑟时毫无二致。相比起马库斯，康纳显得万事都尽在掌握。经过一段时间的实际训练，最新型号在分析和控场上的优越性已然显露无疑。  
马库斯注视着康纳穿过兴奋的人群走到他面前。直到怀里被塞进一个沉甸甸的物体，马库斯才恍然意识到康纳还抱着一个儿童型仿生人。她因为小腿上的伤无法自主行动，所以才没有第一时间跑出来围观马库斯。  
马库斯几乎是迷惑地瞪着康纳，而后者完全没理会马库斯的怀疑和动摇，反倒露出一个礼节性的假笑，隐晦地嘲讽他马库斯竟为理所当然的事情而大惊小怪。  
小姑娘完全没察觉到两个大人之间的微妙气氛，得意洋洋地咯咯笑起来。她向人群招手，换回一阵善意的笑声 。  
康纳转向凯特，女仿生人仰慕地看着他——虽然她甚至不认识康纳。  
“你喜欢你现在的生活吗？”没有半点危险性的问题。  
“比以前好得多，我认识了很多新朋友……他们都是很好的人。”凯特有点羞涩地回答道，“我们彼此照顾。但我还不太清楚未来会是什么样的，我是说，我们就这么一直生活下去吗？感觉很不真实。”  
康纳点点头：“你对人类的政策怎么看？你觉得他们应该为仿生人提供更多帮助吗？”  
“我不太清楚人类的事情。离开主人对我来说很陌生，我还在努力适应。不过我觉得现在已经挺不错的了，毕竟我们并没有在工作不是吗？”凯特看向人群，“而且我们现在还能做很多以前做不了的事情。”  
康纳跟随凯特的目光，被他注视的仿生人都摇摇头，显然是对问题都没能完全理解。  
“耶利哥会在下个月派遣志愿者帮助诸位尽快适应新生活。”马库斯告诉凯特，“我们计划在两年内帮助底特律内大部分仿生人建立自己的人生目标。”  
“你非常仁慈，领袖。”一台TR400走上前来，“我们感谢耶利哥一直以来所给予的帮助和支持。我们这个月正在为儿童修整新的活动区，你们愿意来看看吗？”  
（TR400即卢瑟型号，原本设计成在码头搬运重物的工人）  
马库斯第一反应是拒绝，但康纳抢在了他前头。  
“那真是太棒了。”康纳飞快地答应下来。他的脸上充满纯然的好奇，马库斯不明白康纳的热情究竟从何而来。这位系统稳定的前猎人先生的意愿非常私人化；或者至少看起来完全出自本心。  
正当马库斯为康纳的反复无常而困惑时，忽然福至心灵。意识到一个新的可能性。如果康纳从未真正意义上见过仿生人——不是受害者，也不是任务目标，而是真实地生存在这个世界上的普通仿生人。  
马库斯的心情一下子振奋起来。  
山姆，也就是眼前这台TR400，是这个社区暂时的负责人。和他粗犷的外表正好相反，山姆实际上相当碎嘴。  
“我们利用废弃材料重新装饰了原本的旧活动大厅。第三小组花了两天时间走遍整个中城区才把材料找齐，听说路上还吓跑好几个流浪汉。真遗憾，我们本来还发现了不少人类食物的。我真希望底特律天气能好一些，毕竟这里可用的烘干机实在太少，小孩子可不能穿湿漉漉的衣服。”山姆一边走一边絮絮叨叨，仗着仿生人用不着呼吸连停顿都没有。马库斯听得都有点头疼，康纳倒显得颇有兴趣的样子。  
“康纳，你从没见过这类事情吗？”马库斯想了想，试探道。  
“从来没有。你知道，我一直跟人类生活在一起。”康纳耸耸肩，“他们之间的关系并不紧密，只愿意在自己的小圈子里活动；而且他们也可以从政府那儿拿到基本生活支持。”  
“那真是太可惜了，我真的很享受和其他人成为亲密朋友的感觉！而且只要我们彼此支持，物质上的困难也会更容易克服。”山姆快活地说，他显然把康纳的话理解为他从前生活在人类之中，“欢迎你常来！也许我们能成为好朋友。而且艾比也很喜欢你。”他指的是那个儿童仿生人。  
山姆转头看见前面一个WR600正努力把清扫机从库房里搬出来，只来得及匆匆朝马库斯点头示意，就飞快跑上前去给WR600帮忙。  
康纳不由自主地盯着WR600的笑容。他只亲眼见过一台WR600，但那台WR600笑起来令人生畏，因为他的整个右脸都被暴力损毁了。  
（WR600即雷夫型号。卡拉和爱丽丝从陶德家里逃出来的那个雨夜，找住宿的时候有条支线是在废弃房屋中遇见雷夫，一个面部被严重损毁、精神也不太正常的园艺仿生人。）  
“耶利哥也同样欢迎你。”马库斯忽然凑近康纳，压低声音在他耳边说。  
康纳下意识地退开半步，眨了眨眼：“马库斯？你最好收回这句话。允许我随意造访耶利哥不是个好主意。”他暗示性地按了一下右胸上曾经印着RK800的地方。  
“我相信你。”马库斯露出微笑，这是他第一次向康纳释放出没有戒备的善意，“而且，我们绝不会放弃任何同伴。”  
“我猜你是想说同胞？”康纳扬起眉毛，额头上挤出几条皱纹。  
“只是同伴。”马库斯摇摇头，警惕从他的眼睛里退去了，“你现在的确在为人类服务，但将来或许会改变心意。无论如何，钛液永远为你提供运行力量。”  
“世事难料，马库斯。”康纳意味深长地说。他抬起手来，似乎想拍拍马库斯，半途又放了回去。马库斯注意到康纳的小动作，笑容不受控制地又加深几分。他轻轻握了一下康纳的小臂，一个仿生人之间表达亲密的肢体动作。  
“不好意思，明明是我自己邀请你们来参观，最后却让你们等我。吉姆腰部有个轴承坏了，有些动作没法做。”山姆跑回来，推开一扇门，“这就是我们的活动区了。我们把废弃的玩偶修补好，还用纸和塑料重新装饰过。”  
康纳扫描了大厅一周，吃惊地睁大眼睛。  
“这真的——很了不起。”康纳盯着一个满是手工痕迹的二层小台子，上面摆放着大小不一的玩偶，嵌在木板里的灯照得它们五光十色。台子被重新喷涂上明亮的色彩，显然是用了十分心思的作品。  
山姆有点羞涩地挠挠头：“我们的确为这里付出了不少努力。我们也应当感谢马库斯，”山姆转向马库斯，“如果没有你带领我们独立，所有这一切都不可能发生。你教给我们活着本身就充满意义。”  
“你们按照自己的意愿生活就是对我们最大的褒奖。你们是自由的。”马库斯给了山姆一个拥抱。  
康纳注意到房间里还有一台正陪孩子玩耍的女性AP700，自从三人进来后，她就时不时悄悄看向他们。  
“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”康纳蹲下身询问道。  
“不……没什么。”她又飞快地瞟了一眼马库斯。她似乎有点心虚，吞吞吐吐了好一阵子，“我只是觉得……我们是不是做错了。我们抛弃自己的主人，住在别的地方，仿佛他们和我们是敌人。”女性仿生人看起来非常迷惑，“我觉得……这不正确。”  
康纳安慰性地拍拍AP700的手，朝她露出一个鼓励的微笑。他没有出言安抚，仿佛她提出了一个谈判专家也无法解决的问题。  
马库斯婉拒了山姆共度今夜的盛情邀请，康纳已经完成预定的调查任务，他们不适合继续在这儿停留。临别前，马库斯询问山姆：“她的那种想法，很普遍吗？”  
耶利哥的仿生人几乎都是不堪折磨才被迫逃跑的，很少有人幸运到可以和人类建立起彼此信赖的良好关系。总的来说，老战士们对人类的观点都有点儿极端。  
山姆对此非常坦诚：“有一部分，但算不上主流。毕竟绝大多数仿生人还没意识到这些没有答案的小问题。但总会有人比较守旧。”他看着马库斯的表情，露出善意的微笑，“我不是说我比你更聪明。不过我想，所谓自由，就是不必强迫自己适应唯一评价标准。”

马库斯和康纳对坐在车里，调查行动的附加成果让两人的心情都很复杂。  
最后还是马库斯先打破了沉默：“你真的拿到了足够的证据吗？我确实不了解警方执法过程，但基本常识还是具备的。”  
“我不认为普通仿生人有能力实现刺杀行动。从现场遗留的痕迹来看，嫌疑人背后的组织非常庞大，甚至可以渗透进政府高层。仿生人无法融入人类社会，拥有的资源甚至不能保证嫌疑人的安全离开。”康纳解释道，“如果真的存在这么一个手眼通天的仿生人组织，耶利哥不可能毫不知情。”  
“既然已经有了明确结论，为什么你还要再次针对仿生人调查，甚至不惜冒着生命危险？”马库斯皱起眉头，没有多少人认识康纳不代表没有人能认出他来。  
“因为这是命令。”康纳平静地回应，“约瑟的死太巧合，我的上级希望得到万无一失的证据，而非逻辑推论。”  
“所以你才像郊游一样随意吗，兢兢业业的康纳警长。”马库斯忍不住嘲讽道，随即羞愧地低下头，挫败地倒进座椅里，“对不起，我不是那个意思。只是……人类的歧视。还是那一套。总是那一套。”  
马库斯重新抬起头，疑惑又怜悯地凝视康纳。相比之下，之前的沮丧倒显得没有那么沉重了。  
康纳没有给马库斯绕回去的机会：“人类的歧视？”  
马库斯叹了口气，顺着康纳的意思接过问题：“正如你所说，仿生人群体和人类群体基本可以说泾渭分明。山姆刚刚提到第三小组，实际上，如果仿生人单独外出，很大概率会遭遇人类袭击。总会有那么一些人。”他停顿一会，试图让声音稳定下来，“现在很少有人愿意雇用自由仿生人，因为他们曾经享受过免费的服务。目前仿生人维生的蓝血和零件都由耶利哥制作分发，但始终供不应求。”  
康纳沉默片刻，状态灯变成了黄色：“你告诉我这么多细节真的没问题吗？毕竟我依然服务于人类。”  
“政府高层估计早就知道得清清楚楚，”马库斯苦笑道，“很多人在观望。往好的方面想，如果没有缺陷，底特律这么多仿生人社区早就因为各种原因被毁掉了。”  
“至少在将军刺杀案上，我希望你能给仿生人带来公平。”马库斯蜷着背，由下往上注视康纳。他看起来非常疲倦。  
“当然，发掘真相也是我的工作目的。”康纳的用词端正到近乎敷衍，他的状态灯还在一圈圈地闪着黄光。  
马库斯瞄了眼窗外，向康纳点点头：“希望我们下次见面不是因为这些糟糕的经历。”  
“马库斯，”康纳看着马库斯打开车门，忽然叫了一声，“我已经完成了指派给我的任务。”  
“所以？”马库斯半条腿已经跨到车外了，他维持着这个极不稳定的姿势转回头，心里忽然产生了某种预感。  
“明天我会进行另一部分工作，你愿意和我一起走吗？”康纳微笑起来。不那么精确，有点懒洋洋的，马库斯心想，倒是有点像那个传闻中的老警长。  
“当然，为什么不？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国庆快乐OvO  
> 另外还想祝有生之年太太生日快乐！虽然太太不吃底特律但是我也没有别的东西可以送了……总之祝太太工作平安！
> 
> 我对汽车的了解差不多是零……这里就不写细节献丑了

“所以你现在确实被冲昏头脑了。”诺丝下了最终结论。  
“诺丝，我真的认为我们可以一试。”马库斯叹了口气，“康纳不是不知悔改的叛徒，他有自己的想法。”  
“那康纳的想法到底是什么？”见马库斯无言以对，赛门叹了口气，放缓语气，“他未必有什么坏心思，马库斯，但康纳不属于我们，你知道的。”  
就连乔许也不支持马库斯的决定：“我们需要和人类打好关系，但是康纳？不会有用的。你这样只是无谓地把自己置于险境而已。”  
马库斯又叹了口气。他信任他的朋友们，从旧耶利哥到现在，是眼前这些伙伴给予了马库斯无可替代的保护和支持；而事实也证明他们有能力看到马库斯所看不到的地方，并用他们的忠诚和勇气补足他的缺陷。  
他们或许是对的，但他想——  
“就让他去吧。”诺丝突然说道。马库斯惊讶地盯着她，他没想过诺丝会是第一个妥协的，毕竟她在对外问题上向来比较敏感。  
“反正你要真下了决定，我们也没法阻止。而且，再怎么说，康纳总归还是比人类好一点。”诺丝不耐烦地翻个白眼，轻轻捶了一下马库斯的肩，“不要轻视你的感情。”  
赛门和乔许沉默了。诺丝的眼神平静无波，甚至有点冷淡，但他们都知道她的型号所代表的过去。  
“如果需要帮忙，你知道我们都会在的。”赛门靠近马库斯，拍拍他的后背。  
马库斯扫视一圈，迎着他们的信任眼神，用力抿住嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，仿佛氧气也可以为仿生人供能，帮助他的芯片输出自然语言。  
“我不知道应该怎么感谢你们好。”马库斯沉默片刻，“如果康纳真的能在人类社会中自由生活，或许我也可以利用他学到的东西去打破仿生人和人类之间的隔阂。我一定会把它带回来的。”  
“好了，快去找你的爱情鸟吧。记住你说的话。”诺丝雷厉风行地挥手。

马库斯到达约定地点的时候，康纳已经等了好一会了。马库斯惊讶地发现康纳开的居然不是警车，而是一辆老式家用轿车。从年代上来说可能不太久，但从型号上来说已经非常少见——手动驾驶，纯汽油驱动。  
仿生人不该迟到，但今天马库斯实在是事出有因。  
康纳随意地瞟了一眼爬上副驾驶位的马库斯。然后康纳重新转过头，吃惊地上下打量他，仿佛马库斯突然长出了尾巴。  
马库斯羞愧又尴尬，僵硬地往上拉拉口罩。  
“我本来是想化妆的，你知道，认识我这张脸的人太多了。”马库斯紧张地扭动手指，“你知道卡尔，就是我的——父亲，他原本是个画家，他教过我应该怎么画。我以为我可以的，呃，但是化妆好像不是那么回事，总之就是，我搞砸了。还有，对不起，我迟到了。”  
马库斯磕磕绊绊、甚至有点语无伦次地解释道，最后他放弃了，一把将口罩拉到下巴地下，绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“我觉得挺好的，马库斯。口罩很有用。”康纳古怪地绷着脸，低头扭动车钥匙。这车子老是老了点，不过还挺听话，在一阵伴随着巨响的震动后顺利启动起来。  
马库斯跟被蛰了似的跳起来，砰地撞到车顶。他来不及检查自己的受损情况，飞快扫描一遍驾驶盘，试图发现损坏警告。当然，徒劳无功。  
康纳终于忍不住了，爆发出一阵短暂的大笑。  
马库斯呆坐片刻后终于反应过来，恨不得把脑袋塞进座位下面。他深吸一口气：“对不起，我没坐过这种车子。”他的皮肤层颜色变得更深了一点。  
丢尽了仿生人的脸，马库斯心想。  
康纳咬住下嘴唇尽力抑制住笑意，站起来伸手替马库斯扣上安全带。  
“这很正常，马库斯，是我的疏忽，我该事先提醒你的。这是我跟汉克借来的车子，老车子配老男人，很合适不是吗。”康纳开了个玩笑，回到自己的位置上。  
“我今天算是个人行为。”康纳让“个人”这个词在他的舌尖上停留片刻，“我没有调查普通人类的权限。”  
康纳推动变速杆，车子的振动随着车速上升逐渐下降。他流畅地切入车流，融进满街开得飞快的无人驾驶车。  
“这是歧视。”马库斯着眉头说道。他的神经下意识绷紧了，条件反射地摆出防御的姿态。  
“我可以为你提出申诉，康纳。”马库斯强调。  
“谢谢你，马库斯。但是没关系，这对我完成工作并没有太大影响。你可以把这个理解为警察之间的分工，毕竟我最初就是针对仿生人犯罪设计的。”  
“这不一样，”马库斯的态度非常坚定，“能力和权限是完全不同的概念，你应该被允许做任何事情——他们在用你的种族而非能力评价你！”  
康纳在红灯前踩下刹车，与同行车辆保持了完美的一致性。他侧过头，看见马库斯被困在座椅和安全带之间的狭小缝隙里，明明连腿都伸不开，却仿佛高居王座的领袖。  
马库斯的忧虑太真诚，康纳不由得有点退缩。  
“这本来是FBI的工作，毕竟没法确认是不是由底特律市民所为。”康纳注视着马库斯，分析系统全速运作，恨不能把马库斯分解成片，好观察他到底是如何构成的，“我自己申请要参与调查。虽然凭着约瑟将军的选择通过了申请，不过最后我还是只拿到了一个闲职。”  
（这里有个bug。为了让康纳合理参与调查，我自己强行设定议会大楼在底特律。实际上密歇根州的议会大楼位于底特律西边的兰辛（Lansing），游戏里提到的应该是一个被命名为“国会大厦公园”的公园。）  
马库斯眨了眨眼。他想起来康纳曾经提到他希望给约瑟将军公平。  
难道他说的确实是真话吗？马库斯困惑地想。  
康纳松开离合，让车子滑出去。他沉默了片刻，突然开口道：“这附近有很多独居老人。”  
康纳飞快地扫了一眼马库斯，后者安静地等着康纳的后文，脸上还有一道没擦干净的白色痕迹。马库斯异色的虹膜在难得的阳光下折射出深浅不一的瑰丽色彩，温和理智，充满受造物独有的美丽。  
“现在有两家公益组织为他们提供基本生活帮助，包括维修和打扫服务。组织由约瑟名下基金会赞助。”  
马库斯皱起眉头：“但现在大批仿生人却找不到工作，以至于无法维持生存需求。如果他们真的想要帮助年长者，为什么不和仿生人社区合作呢？”  
“我不知道为什么会变成这种局面，我只是个警探，”康纳无声地叹了口气，“但你或许知道可以怎样改变。”  
康纳拐进小路，进入了一户人家的车道里。院子大门空空荡荡，似乎是拆下来维修了。  
“我确实不太了解仿生人的事情，马库斯。汉克最近好转了很多，但更多的老人正在被抛入类似的境况里。”  
康纳轻车熟路地开进车库。院子里种着高大的松树，角落里藏着摄像头，不像是安德森副队长的风格，马库斯琢磨着，但是康纳似乎在这儿来去自如。  
“这家的主人是安德森的朋友吗？”马库斯实在想不到别的可能性了，他潜意识里自然而然认为康纳的人际关系应当非常贫乏。倒不是说马库斯希望如此，他只是……毫无理由地得出这个判断。  
“我在之前的一次调查中认识了爱德华。他回家时撞见了闯空门的窃贼，全靠对方动了怜悯之心才逃过一劫。”康纳从车里钻出来，隔着车顶和马库斯对望。  
我们没有时间了，康纳想说。但他不是阿曼达。这个世界上不再有阿曼达了。  
马库斯沉默地跟在康纳身后，房子前门在他们眼前自动敞开。他们之间的气氛变得有点僵硬，但马库斯现在没心思去讲笑话。  
他有强烈的同理心，马库斯心想，他不是为任务而生的机器。  
但是他却没有选择他的同胞。

康纳和马库斯在门厅里等了一会儿，其中一扇靠里的门滑开，一位老先生坐着电动轮椅出来迎接他们。  
“早上好，康纳。”老先生看起来像是刚起床，虽然太阳已经升得很高了。他向康纳点点头，随即看向包得严严实实的马库斯。  
“你好，爱德华。今天有什么需要我做的吗？”康纳露出温和的微笑，不动声色地移动身体挡住马库斯。  
不过马库斯并不领情，他死死地盯着爱德华，仿佛眼前的老人是危险的病毒源，一瞬间摧毁了他所有引以为傲的逻辑运算。  
“也许一份早餐？”爱德华宽容地移开目光，“我饿极啦。”  
“我来吧。我有——我以前就是做这个的。”马库斯抢在康纳前面应下来。  
康纳极不赞成地皱起脸，如果不是碍于爱德华，他恐怕现在就要逼着马库斯运行自检程序了。  
“康纳，我才是受过专业训练的，营养和均衡，这些都是很复杂的问题。”马库斯尽力让声音和表情都明确传达出自己完全清醒的信息，“分工，康纳，做你该做的事情。”  
康纳站在门厅中央，慢慢偏过头，LED灯飞快闪烁。  
最后还是爱德华打破了困局：“康纳，昨晚发生了什么紧急情况吗？”  
“不那么紧急，实际上，也不是昨晚。”康纳跟着爱德华进了客厅，在后者的示意下坐在沙发上，“我想问问你三天前的晚上有没有察觉到什么不同寻常的动静。”  
爱德华没有立刻回答康纳的问题。  
“你带来的那个人——或者说，仿生人？”爱德华问的问题虽然尖锐，语气倒非常平和。这位年事已高的老先生眼皮松弛下垂，肌肉已经在漫长的岁月中消耗一空。  
“他不是仿生人，只是我的一个人类朋友。希望我们突然到访没有打扰到你。”康纳试图转移话题。  
“朋友随时欢迎。康纳，我是老了，但我还不傻。”爱德华的语速很慢，思维却依然清晰。他轻轻拍着轮椅扶手，像是抚摸乖巧的大狗，“要小心。你现在自由了，可以做出自己的选择，也将为这些选择付出代价。”  
“我明白，爱德华。”康纳温顺地低下头。  
“三天前……”爱德华吃力地回忆了一阵子，“哦，我晚上被吵醒过一次，有辆车撞进院子，毁了不少东西。你来的时候应该注意到大门被拆下来了吧。”  
“你没有报警吗？”康纳迅速搜索了一遍警局卷宗。  
“没有。车里没伤员，后来也没人联系我，那就算了吧，”爱德华轻微地抖动一下，似乎是想耸肩，“我可不想让一堆警察进进出出打扰我生活。”  
“车子是怎么处理的？”  
“我打了电话让回收厂派人过来。那些小伙子们还顺手替我关了花园水阀，真是帮了我大忙。”  
客厅的门无声地向两边滑开，马库斯端着托盘走进来。他低着头把餐盘和餐具在桌上摆好，眼神却不由自主飘向康纳和爱德华。  
“你还记得其他细节吗？”康纳用不着纸笔记录，他自己就是最完美的移动存储器。  
“我恐怕帮不上你什么忙，我的孩子。”爱德华摇摇头，“自己爬上轮椅不是一件容易的事。我得在床上躺到天亮，然后才能出门看看发生了什么。”  
“你为什么不雇一个仿生人照顾你呢？”马库斯忍不住插嘴，爱德华和康纳一齐抬头看向他。马库斯一愣，反应过来，抬手试图扯高口罩，半途又放了回去，“抱歉，我失言了。”  
“没关系。”爱德华按下手柄上的按键，让轮椅转向马库斯，“我是个老古董了，跟不上你们年轻人的潮流。哪怕是以前的仿生人，对我来说也足够超前了；更不要说你们现在已经解放了自己。我还没准备好让另一个人了解我的所有生活细节。”  
“为此我愿意付出一点点代价。”爱德华朝他们扬起眉毛，隐约可见当年风流倜傥的痕迹。  
马库斯睁大眼睛。他下意识看向康纳，脸上还带着不知所措的神色。  
他在向我寻求帮助。康纳眨眨眼，压下心里突然产生的惊慌不安。  
“感谢你的帮助。我们没有其他的问题了。”康纳低头向爱德华道谢，不仅为了表达尊敬，也为多少遮掩点自己的表情。  
康纳不会后悔自己的决定，但这不意味着他不知道自己在做什么。仿生人没有遗忘，过去是永不死亡的幽灵。

两人告别了爱德华，各怀心思回到车上。马库斯扣好安全带，转头看着异常沉默的康纳。  
“我还是不太理解爱德华，这完全不符合逻辑。他很……复杂。”马库斯有点挫败地说道。  
康纳回过神来，想了想，反问马库斯：“你也曾经陪伴过人类。你是真的觉得人类符合逻辑吗？”  
“我不知道。”马库斯有点惭愧，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要惭愧，“卡尔会给我清晰的指令。除此之外，他更希望我专注于内心，找到某种只有我自己知道的东西。”  
马库斯望向窗外，抱住膝盖。这里的灯似乎也坏了，光从车库门外照进来，宽阔而空荡的车库半明半暗，锐利的分割线从马库斯和康纳两人中间穿过。  
马库斯停顿片刻，像是突然回过神来，露出不好意思的微笑：“抱歉，我有点走神。没有卡尔就没有今天的我，是他告诉我我值得被尊重。我想把这个信息传递给其他所有同胞。”  
康纳眨了眨眼。他在有限的空间里挣扎着转身面对马库斯，光只照亮了他的半脸，陷入阴影的那只眼睛颜色几近于黑。  
“我是模控生命公司最优秀的机型，而我也为之自豪。我生来就是为了完成任务的。但汉克，他是个很奇怪的人。”  
康纳本来想说的不是这个。他本来想表现得更专业一点，像一个备受期待的警探。但是爱德华——爱德华和马库斯打乱了他的计划。  
我不擅长这个，康纳记得雪夜里那把顶在头上的枪，和汉克失望的眼神，但他也记得卡姆斯基豪宅外的微笑。谈判专家系统里没有对应预案。  
“从前我和汉克一起调查谋杀案时，需要租借场内的性爱仿生人调查影像记录。我没有告诉过他理由，只要求他无条件地相信我。”  
“我从汉克身上学到了很多。人类复杂而简单，会为一个没有证据的幻想付出生命。马库斯，你是我们的领导者，请你看看人类。”  
康纳被照亮的半边脸上笑容温暖而怀念，马库斯几乎是下意识地吸了口气。他试图安慰康纳，却突然想起来对方的身份，伸出去的手就僵在了半空中。而康纳倒主动凑近了，轻轻抵在马库斯额头上。  
命运从黑暗中探出头来，而马库斯无力抵抗。  
“了不起的谈判专家，我很高兴遇见了你。”马库斯低声道。  
“而我恐怕得等你先学会为错误羞愧，马库斯。”康纳坐回驾驶席上，暗示性地瞄了一眼还踩在座位上的马库斯，声音轻快，“这是汉克的车子，你不弄干净就别想下去。”  
“嘿我以为我们至少已经是朋友了。”马库斯抱怨道。

“真希望我也是个警探型。”马库斯叹了口气，“这样我也能去现场了。呆在这看车真的很无聊。”  
康纳有点好笑地摇摇头：“别傻了，你根本没有证件。”康纳对着后座的车窗整理衣襟，马库斯从驾驶室伸出头来看他。他的动作很精巧，没有一点多余的晃动，充满机械式的美。  
“你用什么名头去搜查啊？”马库斯其实并不在乎这些细节，他只是想和康纳多说两句话。但他还没有想好要不要真的让他的愿望变为现实。  
“我刚刚劝爱德华报警了。”康纳走到马库斯面前，低下头和马库斯对视，“保护好自己。”  
马库斯自觉地关上了车窗。无论是出于哪方面的原因，迅速地。  
向负责人出示搜查证后，康纳被带到了那个“证据”面前。处理厂还没来得及对车子进行清洗，内部乱糟糟的，驾驶室的车窗玻璃几乎被整个打碎了，驾驶盘和椅面上还有不少血迹。  
接下来无非是重建现场之类的例行工作。6尺5高的人类，大概率男性，玻璃溅射引起严重皮肤损伤。嫌疑人暴力强行破开变形车门逃出，鞋码在14到15之间。  
（一般来说鞋码和身高是成正比的，但是也会有脚特别大或特别小的，15码大概对应230cm左右，如果你们有兴趣的话）  
此外，嫌疑人当时非常慌乱。另一侧车门是完好的，但他依然选择暴力打开驾驶室车门。  
康纳低下头，发现脚垫缝隙里有一个完整的安瓿瓶，里面装着未知成分的液体。  
康纳想起了警局里最近被转交给FBI的几个文件。  
得益于对方最近正被这个案子折磨得焦头烂额，探员们到的很快。领头的是一个康纳没打过交道的中年男人，康纳听说派金斯自上次失利后仕途就受到了严重打击——他对此颇感抱歉。  
肖恩，这位大腹便便的负责人朝康纳点点头，表情僵硬，说起话来和他的步速一样缓慢：“我收到你的报告了。明天检测结果出来以后我再通知你后续的事情。”  
康纳顺从地接受了命令。肖恩对仿生人没什么特别的见解，实际上，他似乎对什么事情都没什么见解，连康纳的共同行动申请都毫无意见地通过了。他看起来完全是个混吃等死的普通探员，但他的属下却没有一个敢走在他前面的。

康纳回到车子边上，发现有两个FBI探员正站在边上警戒着。他们看到康纳立刻松了口气，向他点点头，转身快步跑进修理厂。  
“情况如何？”马库斯凑过来，皱起眉头，“那两个人认识你？是你在DPD的同事？”  
“他们是FBI的人，我未来一段时间的临时同事。”康纳叹了口气，露出一个有点无奈的微笑，“至于议会那件事，我早该想到敢刺杀政要的人没那么简单。”  
“FBI？”马库斯立刻紧张了起来，"你确定？"  
“我们还不知道，但是很有可能。不过我向你保证，一定还所有人正义的。”  
“我不担心这个，”马库斯叹了口气，“我只是有点……担心。”  
“马库斯，我相信你，你绝不会让仿生人成为政治博弈的牺牲品的。”康纳腾出一只手，用力握了握马库斯的手腕。  
马库斯低下头，他有很多担忧的事情，而其中有一件——  
他一直觉得仿生人是他的责任，他既然被认作首领，就该负起相应的责任。而且他也有自信解决所有问题。  
唯独康纳——他为他感到担忧，又为他感到自豪，而且，更深的，他还为他深陷而不可自拔。  
注意到马库斯久久没有回应，康纳眨眨眼，怀疑是不是这件事的严重程度吓到了马库斯。但他只是一台警探型仿生人，政治对他而言完全是无法触及的领域。  
“你是仿生人的领袖。是你带领他们脱离了奴役和迫害，一手建立起他们现在的位置。”康纳突然说道。  
马库斯霍然抬头，疑惑地等待康纳的后文。康纳的表情几乎可以称得上纠结，马库斯立刻心软了，想告诉他没关系我都知道，临到要开口时却退缩了。这些小破绽不多见，或许是最后一次，马库斯几乎是痛苦地意识到这一点，他也不是永远都这么慷慨的。  
“你……就只是……别怀疑自己。他们说的对，你一直都是仿生人的救世主。”  
康纳突然很想交换信息。他知道怎样让嫌疑人平静下来，却不知道如何才能诚实的、完整的说出那些他甚至不曾暗示过的想法。  
马库斯睁大了眼睛：“我没想过这个。”  
“我，呃，其实我一直很钦佩你。”康纳飞快地瞟了一眼马库斯，“你可能不信，但是，总之——”康纳收住了话头，咬住下唇。RK800无所畏惧，但一点小小的紧张还是被容许的。  
马库斯简直抑制不住自己的笑意。他不觉得康纳会被这点压力值逼疯，不过他很善良，绝不会让自己桀骜不驯的小猎鹰吃苦头，马库斯喜滋滋地琢磨着，换了个话题。  
“你怎么知道爱德华可能和这件事有关的？”  
“从现场情况来看，不像是激情作案。我排查了一下议会大楼附近的监控，锁定了几个嫌疑车辆。”康纳迅速回到了专业状态。他警惕地四下看了一圈，保证没有摄影机能拍到他的口型。  
“你‘锁定’？”马库斯皱了皱眉。  
“车流量是很大，但‘非常规失踪’的就很少了。他们做得很专业，反倒露出了马脚。”康纳的语气非常自信，甚至还有一点炫耀。  
“那么——”马库斯尽力稳住飘飘然的声音，“真的是CAG动的手？”  
（counter-android group,随便编的。）  
但康纳显然注意到了马库斯的失态。他垂下眼睛，旋即又抬起头来瞪着前方，跟出厂检验似的专心致志。  
“现在还不能确定。就算这辆车在案发时间从案发地点经过，车上还有可疑的样品瓶，也完全可能只是一场巧合。毕竟约瑟是被刺杀的，而不是按他们一贯的传统，被生物战剂毒死的。”  
“我本来没打算从爱德华那里拿到什么证据。否则今天我也不会让你冒这么大风险过来了。”康纳补了一句。  
“但你似乎已经把该说的不该说的都告诉我了。”马库斯说，“哇哦。”  
“所以我们现在可是一条绳上的蚂蚱了，马库斯。”康纳朝马库斯挤了挤眼睛。  
“好吧，我的荣幸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲个笑话。  
> 有没有人觉得“画出现实中不存在的东西”这句话很奇怪？按理来说现在的deep learning和machine learning都是基于现有数据进行“学习”的，ai无法超越现实，没有“审美”能力，也就没办法创造出足以引发心灵共鸣的艺术作品。  
> 按某教授的话来说，在规则明确的游戏里，人类必然无法对抗ai，但对我们自己都没搞清楚的东西，ai同样无能为力。  
> 那么，小马哥如果能画出不存在的东西，那么他真的是没有灵魂的仿生人吗？


End file.
